One Last Kiss
by keenbeanz
Summary: She watched him from a far. He never noticed her but she didn't care she knew she wasn't the only one that watched him, they all did. PERTAMIS ONESHOT


**Hey guys this is the Pertamis Story everyone voted for in my poll, which won by a long shot. (That shouldn't have been shocking.) So I hope you enjoy it if not sorry.**

**So Percy in this had accepted Zeus' offer of becoming Poseidon's immortal general.**

**And yes Poseidon and Amphrite had other children other than Triton, so I'm using that as well.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

She watched him from a far. He never noticed her but she didn't care she knew she wasn't the only one that watched him, they all did.

The way he strode into the throne room his jacket billowing like a cape as he sat at a throne just behind his fathers, made her feel weak at the knees. The way he sat there showed her how like her the formalities bored him.

He would stare of in the distance and she saw the look of longing he would get as he gazed outside. She wanted him to stare at her like that.

She often thought up different scenarios where against all odds they would end up together. But she knew they would never happen.

He was already engaged to another. It was arranged of course otherwise he would never have proposed she knew this as he had confided in her.

He would sit down with her after their meetings and would talk to her about his problems; she remembered the day he found out about the marriage.

It was to his half sister. The only way Poseidon could make sure Percy was the next in line to the throne.

She remembered the way his face fell when he told her the way his hand ran through his hair causing it to stick up on end a little more.

That was when he started to talk to her less. His visits to Olympus had become shorter and less. And when he did visit he was quiet and wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was essential.

There were changes in his body language and the way he spoke he was more regal and lost his sense of fun, he walked with his back straight and a look of complete concentration on his face almost as if he was scoping a room out looking for possible escapes.

She received an invite and felt her throat seize up, tears threatened to spill. She left the hunters for a week to get over the shock as she stared at the invite. She knew it was happening but the setting of a date burned her the most. She wanted to run away she wanted to be a mortal so she could easily rid herself of her pain, but that was against her own nature.

She was strong; she didn't need to be weak and didn't want to be weak. But seeing him made her feel weak, made her want to run, made her want to crumble.

Those few months were the worst and the best, she hunted monsters to the end of the earth, tracking and killing them in record time. Yet her heart still urged her to see him to talk to him.

She gave in one day and sent him an Iris message she waited and when he saw her for a split second she saw her Percy, the one she loved the one she missed every day. But it was only a second. A second before the new Percy came back; he spoke to her stiffly not bothering to smile anymore.

That was when she realized he had changed, when she knew he wasn't the same boy who would sit and talk to her for hours. Who would laugh with her, who would openly mock her brother in the same caring way she did.

The day of the wedding came quickly and Artemis tossed up whether she would go or not, eventually she gave up and slipped into her dress. She hated visiting the ocean there she felt shackled and imprisoned.

She sat patiently in the service and averted her eyes from him, deciding to focus her eyes on one of the vases filled with some kind of seaweed that flowered into a bright orange.

The service was quick, she was lucky her uncle didn't like long services. The reception soon followed and she saw the bride for the first time, she had black flowing hair like their father, her eyes were a dark blue that reminded her of the depths of the ocean, she really did look beautiful and the way she stared at Percy made her feel jealous.

But he never shared those looks; instead he seemed to avert his eyes from her. She got a great joy in seeing that.

She watched them act around each other the way she would move her hand over to clasp his and how for a moment his hand would jerk away under the touch and then relent and hold her.

She watched as others cheered him on to kiss his new wife, she saw her blush and also how he would shake his head and try to move away.

She was happy when she was dragged away by Aphrodite to talk about their honeymoon. She wanted to dance for joy when that happened.

But when the first dance was called she couldn't take it. She didn't want to see their bodies up close together; she didn't want to see something she had always wished for.

Instead she walked out onto one of the many terraces and looked out over her uncle's kingdom, it was much like Olympus but more exotic, where Olympus had perfect city architecture this looked like a fancy beachside hotel.

Almost like everyday would be a holiday here.

A tear escaped her eyes as her throat tightened. She was crying, crumbling. She wanted to be the one dancing alongside Percy.

She wanted to see his bright green eyes when she fell asleep and woke up.

That was when she realised she was not alone, she spun around meeting those sea green eyes. She almost died of embarrassment and excitement.

He smiled kindly at her and moved to stand next to her. And it was like the old times, before he was married, before he was a prince, when he was just Percy. They talked for hours; they laughed and told each other their embarrassing stories.

Then the time had come. Her brother came out and called him over he frowned and told him he'd be in, in a minute. They both watched him as he went back into the reception and once again they were alone.

That was when it happened he bent his head down and their lips connected; she felt a buzz run through her as she melted into his arms.

But he ended it with a deep breath, his head leaning on hers his hands covering hers like a pair of gloves.

It was bliss. And she wanted more.

"I have wanted to that for a long time." Percy said and with a peck on her forehead he walked back inside, a silent tear trickling down his sturdy face.

Artemis stood startled as she watched him walk away. She knew what that kiss was. It wasn't Just an 'I love you.' No. It was more of a 'goodbye.'

Leaning against the rail she collapsed to the floor tears spilling over.

She listened to the sound of them leaving and felt part of her leave with him.

As Percy sat in the carriage his new bride on the other side, he felt a part of him go back to her. He felt it holding her in more of a way he would hold his new wife.

Because he loved her and kissing her he feared had hurt her more than it did him.

**Hope you all enjoyed it, if not once again sorry.**

**Please tell me what you thought of it, tell me if it was good or bad.**

**I don't really care just be honest. **

**So please REVIEW! =)**


End file.
